


and the little one said

by sabinelagrande



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Multi, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is trying to keep this relationship together by staying perfectly still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the little one said

If Poe moves right now, this entire relationship will fall apart.

That's not literally true. Actually, that's just it- it _is_ literally true, but not figuratively true. There will be no long-lasting consequences to his romantic relationship with Finn and Rey, but there will be very real, immediate consequences for their spatial relationship. Because if Poe moves one more inch, he is going to fall out of bed.

The room they're staying in has only two beds, neither of them nearly big enough for three people, and it sounded like a cute, potentially sexy idea when Finn and Rey wanted to push them together. And like a gentleman, Poe offered to take the middle, despite the fact that he'd be sleeping on top of the crack in between the beds.

Everything was fine for a while. With a sheet thrown over the crack, it didn't seem to matter at first. Rey and Finn, in characteristic fashion, cuddled up on either side of him, their heads on Poe's shoulders, Finn's hand over Rey's where they rested on Poe's chest. It was all very sweet, in that genuine, unconscious, utterly charming way that Finn and Rey shared, and Poe was content to drift, not quite asleep but not quite awake either, just enjoying it.

It was only then when trouble arose.

He couldn't tell at first what was happening, but slowly but surely, the beds started to move apart. First the crack was just noticeable, but soon it widened, enough that Poe could feel the loss of support. Unfortunately, Finn and Rey both exacerbated the situation without any conscious effort; the slight movement of the beds meant that he was slowly moving away on both sides, and as soon as he did, both of them would scoot in again, closing the distance. And then the bed would move again, and they would scoot again, and now, the entire width between Poe's shoulder blades is supported only by one sheet, completely bed-free.

Any moment there's going to be an unholy squeak of metal, the beds will separate, and Poe is going to take a very short trip to the ground. If he's very lucky, Finn and Rey won't come tumbling after him when the sheet is pulled down with his weight, but there's no guarantee.

Poe is right on the verge of waking one or both of them up- at this point, he's pretty sure he's going to need assistance getting out of this crack. He looks down at the both of them, and that's where he goes wrong; both of them are sleeping so peacefully, looking so calm and unworried, and he can't bear to keep them from it.

The bed creaks ominously.

Poe tries very hard not to move.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] and the little one said by sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057074) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
